leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Turboblaze (Ability)
Turboblaze (Japanese: ターボブレイズ Turboblaze) is an Ability introduced in Generation V. It is the signature Ability of , which adopts. Effect In battle Turboblaze ignores the effects of that could potentially affect the damage or effects of a move that its user executes. For example, a Pokémon with Turboblaze can hit opponents that possess by using . Turboblaze applies regardless of target Pokémon, but only to moves executed by its user (so if two Pokémon in a Double Battle both know Earthquake, only the Pokémon with Turboblaze can hit a Pokémon with Levitate). Unlike , which completely negates a target's Ability, the opponents' Abilities otherwise remain in effect: * Abilities that prevent status conditions (such as and ) will not protect the Pokémon from receiving the status condition; however, many of these Abilities also have effects to cure the Pokémon of the status condition if afflicted, which are not negated by Turboblaze. * If a Pokémon with consumes a held in response to the move of a Pokémon with Turboblaze, it will become confused if it dislikes the flavor (although Own Tempo will then activate and cure it of confusion). Turboblaze can ignore the Abilities of Pokémon other than the target; for example, if a Pokémon with Turboblaze uses on a Pokémon whose ally has , the target will still be . When a Pokémon with Turboblaze uses a move, even the effects of allies' Abilities (notably , , and ) are ignored for the duration of that move. As such, if the move of a Pokémon with Turboblaze triggers an Ability (such as or ) or item (such as Destiny Knot), the Pokémon with Turboblaze will not be protected by its allies' Abilities; likewise, if a Destiny Knot held by a Pokémon with Turboblaze is activated during the use of its own move (such as in response to the target's ), that target will not be protected by its allies' Aroma Veil. This also means that a Pokémon with Turboblaze will not gain due to an ally's Flower Gift. If a Pokémon with Turboblaze forces a Pokémon to switch in with a move like or , Abilities that affect entry hazards will be ignored if possible; if forced to switch in this way: * Pokémon with will be affected by and , unless they are or holding an Air Balloon. ** Pokémon with Levitate can remove Toxic Spikes, if they are not Flying-type and not holding an Air Balloon. * Pokémon with will be ed by Toxic Spikes (although Immunity will then activate and cure them of poison). * Pokémon with will be ed by Toxic Spikes even during harsh sunlight. * Pokémon with , , or will have their lowered one stage by . * Pokémon that have or have an ally with will be poisoned by Toxic Spikes, and will have their Speed lowered one stage by Sticky Web. From Generation VI onward, a Pokémon with will be affected by as well. When a Pokémon with Turboblaze is brought out, the message "' is radiating a blazing aura!'" will be displayed. Abilities affected Turboblaze ignores the following Abilities, even in situations where the Ability could increase the power of a move (such as using on a Pokémon with or using a move on a Pokémon with ): Turboblaze does not ignore the effects of , , , , , , and . Outside of battle Turboblaze has no effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Turboblaze In other games Description |Moves can be used regardless of enemy Abilities.}} |Damage dealt by the Pokémon's moves is not influenced by the foe's Ability. The Pokémon's moves are not influenced by the target's Ability! Fire-type moves can even damage a Pokémon with the Flash Fire Ability. }} |The Pokémon's moves are not influenced by the target's Ability! For example, Fire-type moves can even damage a Pokémon with the Flash Fire Ability.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In , Black's Reshiram was revealed to have Turboblaze as its Ability. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=渦輪火焰 |zh_cmn=渦輪火焰 / 涡轮火焰 |fr=TurboBrasier |de=Turbobrand |it=Piroturbina |ko=터보블레이즈 Turboblaze |pt=Turbochama |es=Turbollama |vi=Siêu Hỏa Thiêu }} |2color= |3color= }} Category:Abilities that ignore other Abilities de:Turbobrand es:Turbollama fr:TurboBrasier it:Piroturbina ja:ターボブレイズ zh:涡轮火焰（特性）